


Resist

by Dawnrider



Series: Belief: Resist [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider
Summary: The morning after the events of Belief, Inuyasha is guilt ridden that he gave in.  Certain he's ruined everything, he struggles with how to escape without confronting the damage he's sure he's done. But Kagome is wearing his Firerat... and nothing else.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Belief: Resist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793737
Comments: 21
Kudos: 169





	Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Part two in this series after Belief. This is also based off of a fanart piece called "Resist" that I can no longer find after more than a decade. So if you know who it belongs to, please let me know so I can credit them properly!  
> CW: light angst, fluff, SMOOTS

He couldn’t turn over. If he did he would be completely lost. _What should I do?_ He never should have let himself kiss her, touch her. Now he couldn’t turn back and she would never forgive him if he did. 

Maybe he could escape before she woke up and wait for the others to come to wake her...

But she was wearing his firerat. If they saw him and he wasn't wearing it they would know something happened. His kosode was somewhere across the room where he left it and Kagome wouldn’t have been persuaded to wear that instead even if he’d tried. The red looked good against her pale skin and her dark hair. _Gah! Stop thinking about that!_ It was bad enough she was naked under it, now he was thinking about how it looked on her? He was scum, trash, filthy! _What have I done?_

He could feel her soft, warm, breath on his back, the gentle weight of her hand on his waist and the tingling sensation of her lips unconsciously pressing between his shoulder blades. The rough material of his firerat was greatly in contrast with her smooth skin as it rubbed against him with each breath. Damn it all! He couldn’t leave her here and he couldn’t face her either. If he ran, he would be a coward. If he pretended nothing happened, he would still be a coward. _Face what you’ve done, you ass!_ But it wasn’t as simple as it should have been. Rolling over and taking her into his arms would be the most logical and wonderful thing he knew of. He _couldn’t_ turn over. Once she woke he would have to accept what they'd done, accept what he'd done to her. Her scent wrapped around him, filling his nose and layering itself against his skin. It wasn’t anything new, but it had never been that pungent before. They had been scent-marking each other for years and just never acknowledged it. Now that it had become what it was, he couldn’t ignore it. _Kami-sama, what have I done to you Kagome?_

She stirred, her hand sliding further forward on his stomach, moaning slightly in her sleep. She was so blissfully unaware. He wanted to remain unaware as well, but the truth of the matter was he couldn’t pretend that they hadn’t done what they had. He had destroyed her. The beautiful creature who opened her heart and let him crawl in was doomed. It was thought that miko lose their powers when they lay with a man. Kaede-baba tried to tell him once that it might not be true, at least not for all miko. He was pretty sure she thought that was why he hadn’t approached Kagome yet. But even if it wasn’t true for a regular man, he was hanyou and his thieving her of her purity could not be looked upon kindly by the gods. They were sure to have taken her power from her as well as damned him to a deeper realm of hell than he already deserved. Not only was she now unable to protect herself, she no longer had a choice of whom she could love. Surely no man worthy of her would accept her now that she was dishonored… especially at the hands of a filthy half-breed like him. _What have I done to her?_

He froze when Kagome’s breathing changed slightly. She was waking up. His heart raced and he tried not to panic. She was going to ask questions, she was going to want answers. He didn’t explain himself the night before and he highly doubted that he was ready to explain himself now. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one? It was too late to run out on her. “Mmm, Inuyasha,” she murmured, her arm tightening around his waist and her whole body pressing up against his back. He could feel her curves through his haori and the sensation nearly forced a groan from his throat. Resisting the urge to turn over may have been even tougher than before. He wanted so badly to embrace her, hold her against him as she was holding him. He clenched his left hand, desperate not to touch the small hand pressing against his bare stomach. But he couldn’t resist her any more then than he could the night before and that fist relaxed and slowly intertwined with her delicate digits. She responded instantly to his touch, her grip firmer on his hand. Again she hummed, nearly purring in contentment. _Do you have any idea what you do to me, Kagome?_ “Inuyasha? Are you awake?” she mumbled sleepily.

“Yea,” he grunted. He couldn’t lie to her, not now, not anymore. He could try to tell her he just wanted to get some excess energy out… But not even he was that callous, that heartless. He loved her far too much to hurt her like that. A shy pull of her hand had him rolling onto his back before he realized what was happening. Her light weight settled on his chest, her hair brushing against his skin as she lay her head there. Her fingers traced designs on his shoulder even as her lips softly pressed kisses against him. “Kagome,” he whispered, not sure himself whether he wanted her to stop or keep going. It felt too good to want to make her stop but if he let it continue they would only end up in the same place as that morning with one more strike on his conscience. Kagome’s left thigh slid against his until it had her more or less straddling his hip. He could feel the curls of her center brush against him, reminding him that she was still very naked under his haori. He wanted to see her again, touch her bare skin and feel her trembling with raw passion under his fingertips. Completely without his consent, his hand traced her hip until it reached the loose tie holding the too-big jacket around her small frame. Doing so brushed his fingers across her now bare belly and a startling and terrifying realization slapped him in the face. Kagome could have gotten whelped from the night before. She might have a pup growing inside her that exact moment. _What have I done?_ He could very well have damned his beloved Kagome to the same fate that met his beloved mother. “Kagome.” 

Anything beside her name would have stilled his tongue. His eyes were closed tightly as he tried to gain a hold of his emotions. The anger with himself. The fear for Kagome. The hopelessness for the future. He should have taken himself away from her long ago, long before he would have ever had the opportunity to do something so despicable as he did that night. There must be a place reserved in hell for people like him. People who hurt the ones they loved for years because they couldn’t forget a memory. People who were too selfish to let the ones they loved be free. People who destroyed the lives of the ones they loved because they were too afraid of being alone. “Inuyasha, what’s wrong?” she murmured, her hand coming up to softly touch his cheek. She was not even worried about waking up naked in his arms. She didn’t care that she shared the most precious thing in the world with him. All she could think about was that he was not alright. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

“No,” he bit out, so angry at himself that he hardly felt her flinch at his tone. There he went taking out his anger with himself on her when she’d done nothing wrong. Sighing, he leaned his head down to gently nuzzle her cheek in apology. She smiled at the gesture, happiness filtering into her scent. All too quickly that happiness was sucked from her only to be replaced with fear and hurt. “Kagome, last night was a mistake.” He didn’t mean to upset her. No matter how he said it, it wasn’t going to be any easier. Ice filled his veins as she pulled away from his side, huddling herself away from him with her knees tucked up to her chest. His haori hung forlornly around her small frame, engulfing her in a way that made her seem even tinier than she really was.

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” she whispered brokenly, a sob catching in her throat.

“You don’t understand…”

She interrupted him sharply without turning around. “What’s not to understand Inuyasha? You regret sleeping with me. I’m not the one you wanted to…” She gave a short bitter laugh. “I only wish I could give it back to you so you could give it to her.” He winced at her words. He really had made her feel worthless all those years and he was the biggest bastard there was. “I should have known this would happen.” Her voice was almost too soft to hear but his ears picked it up nonetheless. They drooped into his hair and he reached out carefully to touch her. She flinched away from him, forcing a soft whine from the back of his throat. Kami, it hurt to have her pull away! But he knew his pain couldn’t be anywhere as deep as hers was. She hadn’t left him vulnerable and unprotected to see someone else. She hadn’t compared him to anyone else and told him he wasn't as good. She didn’t fuck him and then tell him it was a mistake.

“That’s not what I mean.” He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, scooting up behind her and holding her close so she had to listen to his explanation. She stiffened considerably in his embrace and the fact stung him. “I should never have let you do this with me. You… you’re tainted now. Your powers…”

“Are still there.”

“What?” he cried, shocked without a doubt. _How could they…_

“They’re still there, baka. I can feel them,” she muttered. “Would you like me to purify you to prove it?” she asked him with a sarcastic lilt, “I’m tempted anyway.” Despite himself, he chuckled at her tone. There was the Kagome he knew and loved. “Is that what you were so worried about?” she asked quietly. He sighed again and shook his head. There were so many things that he needed to tell her, explain to her, but he hardly knew where to begin. Did he tell her that she might be carrying his pup or did he wait until there were signs? How did he tell her about the risks she'd face of never marrying a good man now that she’d lain with him? How do you tell the woman you love that you can’t stay with her because she may very well end up dead because of you?

She turned to face him, tucking his haori around her body to preserve some kind of modesty. He glanced away from her before finally looking into her eyes for the first time since the night before. Kagome’s red-rimmed brown eyes pulled at his heart. He made her cry again. Could he be a bigger bastard? “Kagome.” She blushed and glanced away, staring somewhere near his throat. He reached forward and moved her hair out of her face, taking the opportunity to gently stroke her cheek. “I… You deserve so much more,” he heard himself whisper, glancing down at his lap to stifle the whimper he felt rising in his throat.

“I don’t want anyone else, Inuyasha. Do you think I would sleep with you just because?” she asked, a tinge of anger in her scent. He shook his head. He knew that Kagome thought she loved him, she said as much before. But it was his duty to protect her and he let her down by not even protecting her from himself. He let her destroy her own life because he was too damn selfish to let her go. “I love you Inuyasha, why won’t you believe that?” Wincing at the bite in her words, he finally looked up, taking in her serious face and the beautiful brown depths of her eyes. She was staring at him with her head tilted slightly to the side, eyes wide and questioning, and one eyebrow raised. Eventually she took one of his hands in hers and squeezed it. “Inuyasha?” He wanted to believe her and a small part of him did. Kagome would never lay with a man to satisfy a need or to make him happy. It was always obvious to him that Kagome would only give her whole self away. Heart, mind, body and soul. So did that mean that he was now the caretaker of Kagome’s soul? She’d been in possession of his heart for so long he didn’t even think about it anymore. That he, the hanyou, was the one she had willingly given all of herself to was a scary thought. But now that he let himself think about it, he'd been protecting Kagome’s body for a long time now. Was it such a stretch to let himself be in charge of all the rest that came along with it? He trusted Kagome with him, why not trust himself with her?

“I do believe it,” he whispered, “I’m just not worthy of it.” Kagome made a soft “tsk” and leaned forward, lifting his chin and placing a soft kiss to his mouth. He was lost long before that kiss but he then realized and accepted it. With a soft groan he pulled Kagome against him, kissing her fiercely, finally letting himself be lost and enjoy it. Her soft whimpers drove him on, rolling her underneath him and enticing his lips down her throat. He kept his kisses gentle there, remembering the faint bruising from the day before. His hands parted his haori once more, allowing a full view of Kagome’s glorious body. She blushed lightly, tugging on his forelocks to bring his lips back to hers even as he helped her slip out of his firerat fur. She was naked beneath him for the second time in less than twelve hours and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Her pert breasts drew his hands, his thumb gently and curiously stroking the beaded nipple. Kagome gasped and sighed, her fingers tracing over his bare back. When he leaned down to take a tentative nibble on her breast, her nails dug into his flesh with passionate aggression. He smirked slightly and tried the action again, a soft cry of his name leaving Kagome’s lips. That was what he wanted to hear out of Kagome. He thought she was maybe a little more nervous than she let on the night before because she was silent, only little squeaks of surprise and quiet moans rolling in her throat. Now she was incredibly responsive and vocal, whispering his name and encouraging his affections.

He chuckled quietly when he felt her hands pull loose the tie on his hakama, her legs and feet working the material down his legs. He chose to be cooperative, helping her remove it and toss it aside along with his haori. Kagome’s hair fanned out behind her head on the futon and he reached up to run his hands through it while bringing her face closer to his so he could kiss her some more. To think that this beautiful woman was sharing herself with him - not just once, but twice - was a bigger gift than she could ever know. A beautiful human miko giving herself to a tainted stupid half-breed was so… impossible, so unbelievable. He would hardly have believed it himself if it weren’t happening to him that exact moment. He felt her skin beneath his fingertips, smelled her arousal in the air, heard her gasps and sighs. Amazing. Beautiful. Humbling. Kagome was allowing him to be with her in ways he had never thought anyone would even let him entertain in his head. Her lips begged for another kiss and he quickly let his mouth take hers, kissing her heatedly. Tasting her, feeling her, smelling her… It was all so fantastic! “Please Inuyasha,” she gasped, raising her hips to his and encouraging him. Gasping for air himself, he did as asked, carefully sliding his cock into her. She was still as tight as before but incredibly wet, warm and inviting. He was cautious not to move too fast, not willing to hurt her in any way. She moaned softly, arching her back and lifting one leg to hook over his ass and pull him in tighter. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he reached out to intertwine their fingers. Her hand squeezed his, a tear slipping down the side of her face to settle in her hair. Throwing her a worried look, she smiled at him to let him know she was fine. He kissed her softly as his hips began moving and he was glad to know she wasn’t in pain this time.

“Kagome,” he let out on a heavy breath. She smiled, her eyes closed, and leaned up to kiss him. He helped her find his lips by pressing them to hers, catching her off-guard. She laughed softly, a laugh that was cut off by a moan and a quiet whimper. _She wants me to go faster, I can feel it._ So he obliged her immediately by speeding up the pace of his thrusts into her welcoming heat. The feeling of her surrounding him, the friction it created… _Oh Kami-sama._ The love he felt from her and the trust she had in him was astounding. Kagome was everything wonderful and amazing that he never deserved to have in his life. It didn’t take long for him to near his peak and he struggled to hold it back until Kagome joined him. She took a little more coaxing, a few brushes of his fingers against the small nub of flesh she showed him how to stimulate the night before, and she was arching off the futon, drawing him deeper and gasping his name. “That’s it, Kagome,” he whispered. A thrust and a pinch at the same time threw her off the edge and the clenching of her muscles around him pulled him along with her.

After they had both come down a bit, he pulled himself from her body and held her against his chest while trying to catch his breath. “Thank you,” she murmured, nuzzling his throat and placing a soft kiss there. He frowned, completely confused. _Why is she thanking me?_ He voiced his question and she smiled. “Thank you for not pushing me away. I know you. You would have thrown me back down the well because you thought that meant you were protecting me.” He winced at her words, all too aware of how right she was. That was another possibility he’d been considering before he let himself admit that Kagome would never allow him to keep her in her time for the rest of her life. If she thought he hated her, or she thought it would make him happier, she’d go willingly. He knew at least that much about her. But he would have been miserable and so would she and he couldn’t do that to himself let alone to her. His hands ran up and down her back in a soothing gesture and she hummed happily. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, he finally voiced his other, and far more important, fear for her safety.

“Kagome. Af-after last night and just now… Y-you could be whelped,” he stammered.

“I know,” she answered simply. He choked slightly, pulling her away to look into her face. She was grinning at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling. “Unlike some of the people of this time, I do know where babies come from,” she teased.

He balked at her easy acknowledgment. “B-but that means… You're ok with that?” At her nod he tried to find some kind of balance in his head, yet nothing seemed to be making sense. Kagome never ceased to amaze him. She knew she could have the very beginnings of a pup, his pup, growing inside her and she didn’t mind. “People will hunt you. They’ll try to kill you for being with me,” he warned her, remembering why he had tried to keep himself from touching her before now.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him then. Heaving a sigh, she hugged herself against him. “How is that any different than before? Villagers have thought we were together almost since the beginning. Youkai just started thinking the same not all that long ago.” Pausing to place a kiss against his still flushed skin, Kagome continued her explanation. “That youkai we fought yesterday? When he grabbed me and started to run he said something about taking me because your scent was on me. He said that meant I was obviously yours. I don’t know if he even recognized that I was the one who had the jewel shards.” He had realized that at the time but had forgotten it entirely. All during the fight the bastard had been yelling about taking his mate from him and that Inuyasha had to give him the shards or he would keep her. Or kill her… He still wasn't sure which. And with Tetsusaiga out of his hands for too long, and his fight against his transformation, he'd forgotten all about it.

Though maybe it had had a bigger effect on him than he’d thought. He had kissed Kagome right after that and then things just progressed from there. The scent claim he’d had on her all these years was finally solidified and now she might even be carrying… Inuyasha pressed his nose against her pulse, trying to find any trace of her state. There was nothing to smell aside from her, their sweat and the scent of him all over her. With a sigh he resigned himself to waiting for evidence on whether or not Kagome would mother his pup in the near future or much later. Maybe he would be able to tell better what part of her cycle she was in once she got cleaned up and didn’t smell quite so strongly of him. “They will try to kill the pup if there is one,” he whispered, still not quite able to let the idea go so easily. That pup, whether or not it was there, was him in some small way aside from coming from him. He was once that which was impure and weak, that which both youkai and ningen sought to destroy. But he couldn’t think such things about a child created between Kagome and himself. Anything that came from Kagome would be beautiful and pure.

Kagome made the closest thing to a canine growl he had ever heard out of her at the thought. “If anyone tries to hurt my child, they’ll pay dearly for it.” There was a vaguely unholy light in her eyes and the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end. She meant every word. That she would be so determined to protect her child, his child, was incredible and so like the Kagome he knew and cared for. _Kami-sama, how I love this woman._

A suggestion of a bath distracted her from her anger and her eyes sparkled with delight. He found a smile on his lips in spite of himself. “I swear you’re that mermaid lady you were telling the runt about.” She laughed, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek before snatching his haori and wrapping herself in it again. Slinking from the bed Kagome tossed him his hakama and kosode before stuffing her own clothes into her backpack. _Damn, she looks sexy in my haori and nothing else._ He pulled himself from staring at her long enough to put his clothes on and grab her backpack from the corner of the room where she left it. He carried it for her as well as wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her willingly along. Sneaking out of the hut was going to be harder than he'd thought it would be as he smelled the tajiya and houshi heading their way. He zipped Kagome around the corner of the small hut and kissed her to distract her from the fact that their friends might catch them stealing away from the village at any moment. Then he scooped her into his arms and headed out into the hills lying behind the tiny town to look for someplace to bathe. She snuggled against his chest, smiling into his shoulder. 

Finding a good onsen was a little more difficult than even escaping the eyes of their friends, and it took him a while. Once he found one of a decent size that wasn’t too hot for them both, he set Kagome down and lowered her bag to the ground beside her. She enthusiastically tossed off his haori, fished a clip from her bag for her hair and slipped into the water, a deep sigh tumbling from her lips as she used the clip to pile her hair on top of her head. He rolled his eyes and stripped off his clothes as well, hanging them all up to air out. He'd be the first to admit that they were a little ripe. “Hurry up, Inuyasha,” Kagome called. A small thrill sprinted down his spine. This was the first time he'd ever been invited to bathe with Kagome when she was naked and he couldn’t help hoping it wouldn’t be the last. Despite knowing he wasn't… deformed… in any way, he shyly covered himself before slipping in with Kagome. He wanted to touch her, but remained on the other side of the hot spring, giving her and himself distance. Kagome huffed a little and scooted across the shallow pool to join him on his side, snuggling into his chest and holding tightly to his shoulders. The heat of the water could barely prepare him for the heat of Kagome’s body and the accompanying heat in his blood at her touch. His lips sought out hers hungrily, his hands sliding down her hips to her ass and hauling her up against him. “Inuyasha,” she moaned as her thighs tightened around his waist.

He didn’t mean to start it, but just having her close was enough to inflame his blood and stole the air from his lungs. Kagome was so beautiful, so loving, so warm and wonderful. She was more than he could have ever hoped for. He couldn’t help reminding himself how lucky he was that he had her in his life and in his arms. He murmured, “Kagome,” as his lips nibbled the side of her throat, his tongue finding the dips and swells of her soft flesh. The steam from the hot spring created moisture on her skin, adding to the flavor he'd come to associate solely with Kagome. She sighed and whimpered lightly, increasing the powerful rush of his blood in his veins. Her hands were not idle either. The delicate tips of her fingers found his left ear with practiced ease and gently trailed against the soft hairs lining the inside. He shuddered at the sensation, caught by the gentle torture Kagome was submitting him to. _Again._ His lovely miko seemed to understand his unspoken plea, tracing her warm fingers down the back side of the same ear the next time. The stimulation increased when she carefully gripped the ear between her thumb and two fingers, caressing it in circular motions. “Kagome,” he gasped, unable to keep himself from desperately holding her against him. His cock had risen with each tender touch and now it pressed eagerly against her. Startling him with the movement, she rocked her hips and came purposefully into contact with it. It was almost too much to handle.

Too abruptly, if her gasp of pain was any indication, he slid into her. Freezing in place his eyes widened and he panicked. He'd hurt her! When he tried to pull back out, whispered apologies on his lips, she clenched tightly around him. He couldn’t pull free even if he'd wanted to. “Just hold on,” she whispered, “I’ll be ok in a second.” Without further explanation she dipped her hand beneath the surface of the water and carefully touched her fingers to her button while stimulating herself from the inside using him. It was the most erotic and amazing thing he'd ever seen or felt. Kagome’s muscles relaxed and he could almost feel her becoming wet, sliding along his cock. After a minute, she softly explained that the water actually made her dry on the inside, thus making his entry slightly painful. He had no idea. “It’s not your fault,” she assured him, “I should have warned you.”

“Kagome,” was all he could whimper as her muscles tightened around him again. It was as if she was coaxing him deeper, pulling him within her to keep their connection. He couldn’t resist this woman even if his life depended on it. And he didn't want to.

Inuyasha held her up while she rolled her hips against him, slowly building the fire in their bellies. She leaned back from his kiss enough to beg him for more, moaning when his claws pressed lightly into the perfect halves of her ass. The way she arched reminded him that there was more he could explore. His lips sought out her breasts, first licking then suckling the hardened peaks. Kagome cried out, clenching down on him suddenly enough to make his knees weak. Luckily the rocks behind his back supported him enough that they didn't go down. Using where his back met stone for leverage, Inuyasha began thrusting toward her to meet Kagome's forward movements. "Yes. Harder, Inuyasha," she breathed. Her nails bit into his neck and shoulder where she clung to him, forcing a snarl from his lips.

"Harder, huh?" He smirked. A ledge just big enough to set her on presented itself upon a short search and he placed her backside on it, hiking her knees up and outward. Kagome gasped, softly crying out his name in response to his first hard thrust into her heat. Inuyasha nipped her throat, the underside of her chin. He growled when she tipped her head back further, demanding he continue while submitting herself to him in the same gesture. Eyes flashing, he took hold of her neck with his fangs with a little more pressure, his cock slamming into her as his hands held her in place. A keening cry left her throat and he felt her muscles flutter around him. “Come on, Kagome,” he purred against her ear, “cum for me.” She whimpered in response, trying to meet his hips with her own but too overcome by his strength to do much else other than hold onto him.

“Inu-Inuyasha!” she cried, bowing off the rocks, hands scrabbling for purchase on his back, nails leaving welts behind as her release thoroughly dragged him into his. Inuyasha couldn’t help the urge to hold her in place with his teeth, prolonging their orgasm with short hard thrusts. A snarl tore its way from his throat when she sobbed out his name again, the taste of blood on his tongue. It was only a splash, but it was enough for him to snap.

Inuyasha felt like a passenger in his own body for a moment, the wave of his youki reminding him of a time he’d been to the ocean and got swept up by the undertow. Kagome held still as his fangs lengthened for a brief moment. A stronger pulse of his youki made him gasp, releasing her shoulder to breathe, head thrown back. He was suddenly harder than he’d been even just before he came a moment before. His lovely Kagome whined, hips shifting to accommodate him.

“Inuyasha…” He growled, unable to form words in that moment. Kagome’s tight heat wrapped all around him was too good, too consuming for him to try and focus on speaking. His hands scooped under her ass to hold her in place, claws lightly pricking her skin. “Be careful,” she breathed, her only acknowledgement of his transformation. The trust she had in him jogged his youkai mind into slight submission, allowing him to do as she asked. He would never want to hurt his mate.

“K’gome,” he managed to mutter as he slowed his pace.

“No, don’t slow down,” she breathed. “I’m alright.”

“Hurt,” he growled, red and turquoise eyes taking in the blood trickled down her collarbone and the top of her breast. He leaned down to lick her clean, again finding that his tongue on her skin sent a thrill through her. He took her nipple into his mouth, alternately licking and sucking until Kagome was gasping and whining versions of his name. Finally she fell off the edge into orgasm, her lips clamping shut to muffle her scream. The tight and slick heat around him milked his cock of his release, a sharp breath huffing out of his lungs before his teeth found the same spot, muffling his howl into her skin. The outward burst of youki caused them both to hold their breath, the power of it making them wince. Finally, Inuyasha was able to let go.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome whispered questioningly. He let their eyes meet, the relief in hers making it clear he was completely himself again. “Is… is that going to happen every time?” she asked, hesitation in her body language and her voice. The inuhanyou winced. He honestly had no idea. It had started, now that he thought about it, during the first time the night before. But the instincts and the surges in his youki had increased with each time. That though… that had been something more. Inuyasha looked down at himself and Kagome, gingerly slipping from her body as he tried to take stock. He felt normal enough, maybe a bit drained. Kagome looked a bit worse for wear, light scratches across her thighs. What caught his full attention was the mark of his fangs in her shoulder. They were healed over already, which struck him as very odd. Reaching gentle fingers out, he could feel heat from them before he even came in contact. Kagome gasped sharply. Inuyasha felt resonating heat in his gut.

“Shit. Ok. That…” He took a step back, Kagome’s thighs still lightly gripping his hips to keep her balance. “Are you alright?” he asked gently, eyes taking in her tousled hair, the reddened spots from his fangs on her neck. She looked deliciously ravaged and… his. She looked like she was his. Large clawed hands went to her cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kagome was finally his and he was hers. He could feel it resonating in his soul. The connection that they’d always had, the red string of fate - or whatever other soulmate connection there was - had always drawn them together. Now… Now they were bound. Inextricably, eternally, bound. Inuyasha rumbled a sigh as she responded eagerly to his kiss. Hot breaths intermixed with slips of tongue and the careful nip of teeth. Kagome finally put a hand to his chest, her eyes glowing but curious. “I love you, Mate,” he breathed, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I… Oh.” He smelled the tears in her eyes, but he knew they were from awe, not the usual fear or pain. “Inuyasha,” she sighed. They stayed like that, simply breathing together for another moment before the inuhanyou pulled his miko into the water a little deeper. He gently scrubbed her with careful attention to the places his claws had abraded her skin. His lips brushed where the bruising to her neck was finally beginning to surface.

“I never want this to happen to you, ever again.” She gave him a sad half smile. They both knew that there was no guarantee she would never get hurt again. “I will do everything I can to keep this from happening again,” he emphasized. Her delicate hands, archery calluses on her fingertips, cupped his cheeks, locking their eyes.

“I know, Inuyasha. And I will do my best to stay safe so you aren’t risking yourself unnecessarily.” He shook his head, grinning, but accepted her promise. Leave it to his Kagome to care about her own safety only because her being in danger increased the risk to his life. She softly whispered that she loved him and he let out a shuddering breath. It was going to take getting used to... hearing it, feeling it, knowing it to be true. But it was a truth Inuyasha couldn’t resist.


End file.
